


Winsome Conviction

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Boats and Ships, Dark Undertones, Developing Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Florida, Quadruple Drabble, Romance, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona tries to talk Sonya into helping her out on a job.  Which requires more charm than Fiona anticipated using.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winsome Conviction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merryghoul (vmarigoldabrams)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=merryghoul+%28vmarigoldabrams%29).



> Written as a treat for femmeslashex #2 for Merryghoul! Hope it's enjoyed!

For Sonya, this was an adjustment.

She’d spent years living in a black zone, her whole world confined to a tiny room and a tiny bed, the black ceiling and its moldy stains. To be released, to find herself piloting a catamaran in the Florida Keys beside a strong and capable woman – a woman who helped to save her – was an overwhelming delight that she hadn’t expected to receive. She felt a sort of loyalty toward the woman that went beyond the hasty sexual bond they’d formed while on the run from the federal government.

So when the older woman came topside one morning with a manila folder in her hand Sonya’s mind automatically perked up. “I need an extra hand on this,” Fiona said, sliding it across the deck toward the other woman.

Sonya raised an eyebrow. “If you want to go to bed you should say so.”

Fiona rolled her eyes. “This is serious business. Nothing a little girl should mess with,” she declared pointedly. “Sam needs all of the help he can get on this case. And as reluctant as I am to say so, he deserves the best. So no slacking off.”

“I wouldn’t slack,” said Sonya. “But I still don’t know what the job is.”

“Why,” Fiona asked, looping an arm around Sonya’s slim shoulders, “don’t I tell you when you’ve relaxed? Enjoy the sun. Loosen up a tad, mmm?”

No other words – keenly written, with sharp and It was hard for her to remember that Fiona’s been doing this since she was nineteen. It pisses Sonya off, to be honest; she has six years and countless bombings over her and holds it like a sword at her neck, knowing that her experience was as obvious as the scent of cordite and smoke that enveloped her. She pushed away Fi’s hand. “Tell me.”

“Sam needs someone to break into a munitions factory and pose as an intern. He’d be playing your handler. They have my face on camera, and he needs someone fresh.”

“Why should I help Sam?” The implied was that she’d do the favor for Fiona and not her friend.

“There’s a difference,” she noted, “between being nice because it’s right and being nice because you want to fuck me.” Fi stood up and sidled toward the cabin 

And Sonya supposed she had only one option.

Catch up or sink.

She chose to paddle harder just to stay aloft. “Convince me a bit more,” she suggested, following Fiona to the galley below.

Fiona just gave her a siren’s smile. She knew what to do. 

She always knew what to do.

And Sonya would learn until they were on equal footing.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Burn Notice** , all of whom are the property of the **USA Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
